


Calming Effect

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco can reduce Hermione to a moaning mess, even if she is pretty pissed off at him.<br/>Written in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calming Effect

Hermione followed Draco as he stormed through the corridors of Malfoy Manor. She was bloody furious at him, probably the most furious she had ever been with him. And that was saying something.

"No owl!" She ticked off on her fingers. "No warning! No hello! No thank you for the dinner I cooked! This was the _one_ night your mum said she could look after the twins, and what do you do? Go drinking with your mates!"

Draco spun around, pinning her to the wall, her hands above her head. "Hermione, the world does not revolve around you."

"That's bollocks coming from you!" Her face had turned red. She bet she looked a lot like Ron now.

"So what are you going to do?" He nibbled on her ear lobe. "Punish me?" He slid his hand down her pajama pants and caressed her folds. "No knickers, Granger? Kinky." 

Hermione bucked her hips against Draco's skilled fingers as he fingered her wet cunt. She knew she should be angry with him right now. But she loved this kind of sex. She loved it when he could reduce her to a pile of mush with just his fingers… or his lips… or cock…Hermione cried out, her juices following down Draco's long fingers. He took them out, tracing Hermione's mouth until she opened, sucking on them greedily.

"You were saying?" Draco smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009.  
> Not betaed.
> 
> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
